


Interdimensional Chess Is No Fun If You're The Pawn

by HappyFazzbearPonies2



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: (Shared AU between friends), Also I might might might might might.... continue this, But it'll only work if i continue this..., Canon Divergence, Cipher in the Falls AU (or deCiphered AU), Close to mindbreak, Feels and Angst, Fixing this up because I am so proud of this, Ford is considerably MORE paranoid and insane than canon in this one, Gen, Lesser of two evils, Paranoid Ford, Son of a Polygon Bill Cipher (sorry for language), The name I have for this is pretty cool, Trans-Universal Gateway/ Le Portal, WHICH I WILL., mullet stan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 17:43:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8676799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyFazzbearPonies2/pseuds/HappyFazzbearPonies2
Summary: Stanford couldn't take it. He just couldn't. Any more of Bill's torment and never ending nightmares plaguing his mind, a continuous reminder of his failure to save his friend... and his stupidity to ever think Bill Cipher was his friend.His two choices to his problem, both horribly immoral in their own senses, tore at him and he can already feel his mind breaking. He calls for help from someone he hasn't seen in their ten-year divergence.His brother, Stanley Pines.





	

Ford fidgeted quietly in the Portal room; the machine was shut down, but his hand was still on the Emergency Shut-Down button. He didn’t look at the Portal, nor did he think of the incident or, God forbid, _Bill Cipher._

 Suddenly struck by the feeling of being watched, he fled the basement and closed the door behind him. Whispers of the wind and the whispers in his mind were the only sounds accompanying the creaking sounds of old wood and his own ragged breathing.

 He curled up in front of the door, whimpering. Why was this happening to him? Why was it him? Why did He choose him to build the portal? Why not someone else? Why was he so ignorant? So naive? To believe Him. He was His puppet and he didn’t know until it was too late.

 Now, Fiddleford payed the price.

 If he was dead or alive, he doesn’t know. If so, he is stuck by the two choices. Leave him to the abyss and destroy the Portal or save his probably dead friend from the nightmare world that laid beyond the…

 Ford shook his head. Don’t think more about it. Don’t think more about it. He stood up and went along the silent hallways, looking around warily as if something would come up and attack him any minute.

 He didn’t give a second glance to his reflection in the mirror. So he didn’t notice the yellow eyes and grinning face on his other self. But it soon disappeared. The snow was falling fast and it covered the outside world like a blanket. Stanford continued to look out the window, looking for something even though he didn’t know what he was looking _for._

Then, suddenly, there was a sound of a car. He jumped startled. A long moment later of staring and eyes flickering around the surrounding area to see if he can see the car anywhere, a figure appeared through the blur of snow and he backed away from the window, terrified.

 _Who was it? Was it Bill?_ He remembered the incident with that demon in the café. Stanford slapped his head.

  _He can possess other people! Why didn’t I think of that?_ He told himself in his head, angrily. Panicked.

  _He got impatient. He’s going to use brute force. Or…_ he gulped _steal my eyes._

 _But why bring another person?..._ then it clicked.

 He ran to get the closest weapon to protect himself with. Although Bill might not give a damn if the person got hurt, it was better safe than sorry, besides if it could slow him down… He fumbled with the crossbow; he had a sudden blank and couldn’t remember how to put the arrow in. Once he got it in, he looked out. The figure was closer, but it was still hard to see who it was. Too far away to see if it had that horrible grin and those inhuman yellow eyes.

 His heart was beating fast as he stopped himself near the front door, waiting for the knock.

 

* * *

 

 Stanley hesitated at the door, his hand stretched out to knock. He looked back at the array of fence wire and signs that said to ‘Keep Out’.

 "You haven't seen your brother in over ten years. It's okay. He’s… he's family. He won't bite.” Stan assured himself as he knocked on the door.

A mere second later, the door burst open, leaving Stan at the business end of the crossbow that Ford had clutched tightly in his hand.

 “Who is it?! _Have you come to steal my eyes?!”_ Ford yelled at him in a craze, which made the younger of the two step back in surprise.

 The Stan frowned at the crossbow and looked at his wide-eyed twin, “Well I can always count on you for a warm welcome…”

 Ford’s crazed look relaxed for a moment.

 “S…Stanley… did anyone follow you? Anyone at all?” he spoke in a soft, worried voice.

 Stan wondered how long Ford spent here on his own to act like this, his brother looked like he hadn’t had a good night sleep in ages..

 “Eh, hello to you, too, pal— _Whoa!_ ” he yelped as his brother pulled him inside the house, and pin him to the wall. He saw him pull out a tiny flashlight out of his pocket and started to flash it in his eyes. He winced at the sudden bright light.

 “Agh! Hey! What are you doing?!” Stan yelled.

 Dark spots danced across his vision as Ford stopped, looking more disheveled and pathetic than ever.

 Ford shivered as he began to lock the front door, “Sorry… I just had to make sure that you’re not—” he began, but then stopped and twitched and shook his head.

 “Uh, it’s nothing. Come in, come in.” he said, motioning for Stan to follow him deeper into the dark house.

 Stan followed, more worried than ever, giving only a glance to the many things around him. He noticed the T-Rex skull and some weird little things in bottles and cages. Ford picked up something from a table. A red journal, on the front was a golden hand, and on it was a large number 1.

 He noticed how his brother looked from left to right and hunched up a little as if getting ready to be attacked. How twitchy he was. His six fingers tapped nervously on the journal, his other hand holding onto it for dear life.

 “Uh, you gonna explain what is going on here? You’re acting like Mom on her tenth cup of coffee”

 Understatement.

 Ford looked back at him, stopping beside a medical skeleton body, “L—Listen. There isn’t much time. I’ve made _huge_ mistakes and I don’t know who I can trust anymore!” he said, running his fingers through his hair, he was still holding the journal tight.

 He gave and unnerved glance to the fake skeleton and turned his face away, pushing it away from them for good measure. Stan’s eyes widened as he realized how insane his twin was acting. For God’s sake he even thinks an inanimate object is out to get him! 

“Uh, hey, easy there, Ford. Let’s just talk this through okay?” he said, feeling more unnerved as Ford looked at him silently for a moment. 

Then something came across his face, as if he made a decision. 

“I have to show you something, Stanley. Something you wouldn’t believe!” 

Stan frowned, and folded his arms, “Look, I’ve been around the world, okay? Whatever it is, I think I’ll understand.” 

Ford gave him a frown but nodded and told him to follow. He opened the door to what seemed to be a basement; it was dark and gloomy as it went down, Ford practically bounded down the stairs, missing a few steps. Stan tried to keep up.

 

* * *

 

Soon they reached a huge space where a giant, triangular machine stood, towering almost threateningly over the twins. Stan’s eyes widened and splayed his hands out wide, “there is _nothing_ about this I understand.” 

Stanford gave a glance at his completely flabbergasted brother, standing next to the button again. One hand twitching over the dull red button, the other clutching the book tight. He didn’t like it in here. It was a terrible place. He didn’t give the portal or the broken rope beyond the yellow and black line any more of a glance than what was needed. 

He had made a decision. A horrible one. But it was the lesser of two evils. He was going to take down the portal. Disable it. He whimpered silently in his head as he realised for the umpteenth time that he had just sealed Fiddleford’s fate forever. 

He swallowed. He just needed to get rid of this last journal and that would be it. Just take down the portal and no more Bill to destroy the world. Although the price would be his very sanity.

 He started to explain to Stan what it was, "It's a trans-universal gateway, a punched hole through a weak spot in our dimension. I created it to unlock the mysteries of the universe. But it could just as easily be harnessed for terrible destruction. That's why I shut it down and hid my journals, which explain how to operate it. There's only one journal left. And you are the only person I can trust to take it." 

Ford’s twitchy hands handed his brother Journal 1, although this made his hands feel strangely vulnerable and naked, he was glad to have it out of his possession. Stan gave the Journal a funny look, and then he put his attention to his brother. 

“I have something to ask of you. You remember our plans to sail around the world on a boat?” 

He saw a sudden glint of happiness on his brother’s face. A hopeful look. But that soon vanished as soon he said his next few sentences. 

"Take this book, get on a boat, and sail as far away as you can! To the edge of the Earth! Bury it where no one can find it!" he said in a loud, panicked voice. 

He waited for an answer, but as he watched as his brother’s face went from sadness to utter rage, it was clear he wasn’t going to get the one he was expecting. 

"That's _it?!_ You finally wanna see me after _ten years_ , and it's to tell me to get as far away from you as possible?!" he yelled. 

"Stanley, you don't understand what I'm up against! _What I've been through!"_ he cried. 

How could Stanley not understand? This was not a situation to say no _or_ to talk about past affairs. But Stanley was having none of it. He looked way too mad to listen about why he needed to say yes. 

“No, no. _You_ don’t know what _I’ve_ been through!!!” Stan countered, advancing towards to his brother, “I’ve been to prison in three different countries! I once had to chew my way out of a car!!” 

Stan jabbed him hard on his chest with his forefinger, “You think you’ve got problems?! _I’ve got a **mullet** , Stanford!  
_“Meanwhile, where have you been? Living it up in your fancy house of yours in the woods, selfishly hoarding you’re collage money because _you_ only care about _yourself!”_  

Ok, that did it. Stan went too far. 

“I’m selfish? _I’m_ selfish, Stanley? How can you say that after costing me my _dream school?!!”_ he shouted, “I'm giving you a chance to do the first _worthwhile_ thing in your life and you won't even _listen!"_

 Stan looked like he’d been shot in the chest, but the younger twin’s face soon hardened with the same anger from before. He took out a lighter and waved the Journal in Ford’s face.

 "Well, listen to this! You want me to get rid of this book? Fine, I'll get rid of it right now!" He said, then he flicked the lighter and held it under the book.

 Ford eyes widened and swiped the book from Stanley’s hand, holding it close again, “No! You don’t understand!”

 Stan snatched it back; "You said you wanted me to have it so I'll do what I want with it!"

 He re-lighted the lighter again.

 "My research!" Ford cried and tackled him to the ground, “Stanley, give it back!”

 “Augh!” Stan hit the ground hard and Ford scrambled for the Journal, only to be tripped over. Stan grabbed the Journal and ran towards the door that opened to all the complicated machinery.

 Ford was right behind him and he tried to pin his brother to the wall, but Stan was more than ready for that, hitting a few buttons or so on the way, he slithered out his brother’s grip.

 "You want it back, you're gonna have to try harder than that!" 

 As they fought, the portal slowly started to splutter and whirr to life. They were too into their fight to notice. The two were gripping the Journal tight, like there were in a tug-of-war; they attempted to get the Journal in their possession.

 "You left me behind, you jerk! It was supposed to be us forever, you ruined my life!"

 Ford yelled, “You ruined your own life!" then he kicked Stan, which sent him straight into the side of the control panel. Stan’s shoulder hit a white-hot symbol etched in metal, burning— _branding_ — him.

 Stan screamed in agony, his shoulder flaming with unbearable pain, he fell to the floor, clutching his injured shoulder, wincing.

 Ford eyes widened at the scene below him. He… He… hurt his brother! Severely! Oh God. A sudden waft of burnt clothes and flesh assaulted his senses.

 "Stanley! Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! Are you alright?! OW!" he dropped the Journal in surprise as Stan socked him in the jaw. He stumbled and fell on his bottom.

 Stan walked towards him, still holding his injured shoulder, but his other hand he held the Journal. Ford stood up. He was so dangerously close to the portal.

 “ _Some brother you turned out to be._ ” Stan spat.

 “You care more about your dumb mysteries than your family! Well, you can have them!” shoving the journal in his hands, pushing him beyond the line.

 For the first time, Ford realised that the portal was switched on and looked behind him, right into the white, bright hole.

 No…no…no, please no, no, no, no, no, NO, _NO!!!!!!_

 Stan was in a set of panic, “Woah, woah! What’s going on?!”

 “Stanley! Stanley, _help me!!!_ ” Stanford howled. He didn’t want to go, he didn’t want to go to whatever hell bound dimension that Bill called the Nightmare Realm. He couldn’t take it!

 Stan looked around aimlessly, utter terror plastered on his face. He tried to grab for the rope, but it was too far across the line.

 “Oh God, what do I do, what do I do?!!” Stan cried, his hands in his hair. That’s when he noticed the bright, glowing red button.

  _“Stanley!”_

 He was halfway in. Terrified, he was about to throw the Journal but Stan slammed his hand onto the Emergency Shut Down button and the portal flickered and died. Ford stayed there for a moment in the air until gravity went back to normal, his leg landed awkwardly in the circle rim, and he slipped, meeting the ground beneath him with a loud smack.

 Stan rushed towards his brother, his pain in his shoulder only a dull ache. He didn’t care about his injury. His brother was important now. He was curled up, gasping and sobbing. Stan was on his knees, shaking him gently. He looked at his brother, seeing if the fall did any bad damage to him.

 “I—I do—n’t want…to go… I can’t… I can’t…” Ford gasped, and then suddenly wrapped his hands around his brother, carefully trying not to touch the horrible injury on his twin’s shoulder. Stan stood there, shocked for a second, but his face soon relaxed. He suddenly felt the urge to cry.

 “Sh, sh, it’s okay, Sixer, it’s okay.” he said as his brother’s grip tightened around him. “You’re alright now.”

 There was no sound but the dying whirrs and the softening sniffles of the older twin. Ford, felt, after such what felt like a thousand years, safe.

 “I missed you.”

 “Missed ya too, Poindexter.”


End file.
